They said her name was Clare
by Blnc
Summary: The old myth that she was pushed down the third flight of stairs by her arch enemy Jenna or something like that.


_They said her name was Clare Edwards, she was only fifteen when she died-or should I say was murdered. _

The old myth that she was pushed down the third flight of stairs by her arch enemy Jenna or something like that. The myth that "They" started stated that Clare was pressed closely to the rails, which back in the day were cheaply put together wood, she was casually over looking over the stairs, when Jenna appeared behind her and hit her head with a piece of broken wood from another worn out rail, Clare turned around and grabbed her hair and saw the blood leap out of her head and immediately screamed and went to hit her back but she lost her footing and somehow managed to slip and fall over the rail, down 3 flight of stairs.

I believed at the time it was some stupid myth like the others, so you ask yourself why am I here alone, at my school on a Friday night sitting between the second and the third flight of the stairs just gazing into the darkness, with only my lighter and phone as light sources. Sighing I placed my head against the brick wall behind me and closed my eyes as the stupid reminder of why I'm here wasting my time instead of being home and sleeping.

~Flashback~

"_Well then mister macho man, I dare you to…um" struggled my best friend by the name of Adam Torres, as I popped a chip between my lips; lazily hiked my legs higher up the coffee table. You would think seniors in high school would have nothing better to do than play a silly game of 'truth or dare'. But you are wrong, this game gave me the proud scars we both wear today, it was a prove that we are fearless, committed and well stupid._

_He began to tap his chin as a wicked idea started to create inside that evil little head of his. Giving me a sinister smile he opened his mouth as I waited patiently for his response. "Go to the forbidden staircase and spend the night there and see if she appears" Not needing any more detail, I took my foot off the table, and jumped out of my seat and put on my leather jacket and started making way toward the door, Adams eyes were wide as plates, his mouth for once visually ajar and empty of any traces of food. Giving him a sideways smirk I slammed the door behind me, before he could even start to protest._

~End flashback~

Groaning I heard the sound of my phone make an irksome beep noise interrupting my music signaling me that I had a text.

ADAM THE MAN TORRES:

So did you chicken out already or are you still there?

Eli:

Not a chance Torres

ADAM THE MAN TORRES:

Any second soon Goldsworthy would you be hiking out of there and run straight to the comfort of my house.

Eli:

YOU WISH TORRES, now shut up I'm trying to take a nap here.

ADAM THE MAN TORRES:

Careful with your legs or Clare might get you ;)

Shaking my head, holding back a small laugh I slide my phone off and placed it back inside the front pocket of my black jeans still having the previous music flood through my ears. And leaned back to my earlier position, till I felt something poke my side. I fluttered my eyes slowly and patted my jacket in search of my lighter, once I felt my hand trace the outline of it, I pulled it out started to look around my surroundings but only found nothing, shaking it off I began to go back to sleep. But curiosity got the best of me, and I saw something dimly sparkle in the distance up ahead, I decided to check what it was so I got up, dusted myself and made sure I had my cellphone and started ascending up the creaky wooden forgotten stairs…

Using the lighter I managed to see that the mystery dimly sparkling object was a necklace. My breath hitched a bit, knowing that the object seemed rurally familiar to me. Rattling my brain I tried to piece together were I might of seen it, pictures necklaces of Emily, Imogene and even Fiona came into head but nothing was as this. Emily was far too multi colorful to hang this around her neck, Imogene was more of a chocker or a dog tag and Fiona was only diamonds.

But what sent a few shivers down my spine was the charm that was laced in the string, it was cross. Puzzled I peeked nearer and gently began to lean over and brushed it gently in attempt to pick it up my memory began flicking a few images of Clare's memorial in the garden and a few of her in the honors glass trophy case. But it wasn't her beauty or her flawless curls that came into mind it was what was hanged around her neck…realization hit me like a ton of bricks…this was just any necklace it was _hers. I was sure of it. _

Letting a utter gasp I felt the freezing chain dig into my hand, getting up I managed turn and was faced being on third flight of stairs, my breath was heavy when I examined just how high I was up. The lighter was fighting to say lit, for sure my thumb was going to get marked due to the intensity of me holding it as my light source for quite a while now.

Just itching a bit closer to the rail I was able to really take in the fall, I grabbed the rail and smirked this was quite exciting I had to admit. Whether she was true or not, the cold are hit my face, I looked past the floor and out in the darkness up ahead…

Shutting my eyes, and taking the moment in, I focused solely on the music playing in my ears, when I heard it...clear as a bell, "HI" my eyes shot up open, hesitantly I started to look around as my breath escaped me, I pressed the lighter that was shaking rapidly in my hand, more hoping that somehow it would eliminate the place even more but it was nothing… shaking my head I must have imagined it…A sense of colder chills began to run inside me, my arms were kissed with goosebumps as if I was bare. There was something here; the air around me sent it straight in my head. I tried to clear my thoughts and try to prevent my hands from shaking more as my thoughts were dangerously attacking me with the actual possibility of her being her….

I took a shaky step away from the railing and tried my best to go to the previous spot and sit the rest of the night away, hoping that I wouldn't get a heart attack. But one thing was real…_Clare was real. _

**Author's note: yes, it sucks. But this was inspired due to me yesterday hearing a clear hi in my ear as I was listening to music and decided to add a twist. **


End file.
